Kaiba's Little Monsters
by darksidechick
Summary: It's their first Halloween as a family, so Mokuba and Noah are looking to create some new traditions in the Kaiba mansion. What better way to start with decor, costumes, parties, and door-to-door quests for chocolate! There's only one challenge: get Seto to join them!
1. Decorations

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to "Kaiba's Little Monsters"! This is meant to be a funny, fluffy piece featuring our favorite Kaiba Brothers. It'll be short, 3-4 chapters with the final post landing on Halloween. As the summary indicates, Noah is included. He IS human, in this story. Consider it a clone body of sorts if you need any sort of quick explanation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. That creation belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Also, there is a famous park attraction mention in here. THAT belongs to Disney. You'll know it when you see it. I hope.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

October 5th

"Mokuba." Noah groaned. No response. "Moookkkuubaaaaa." He repeated, putting a whining emphasis on the name.

"Whutttttt?"

Smiling, Noah sat up on the couch he was lounging on. He and Mokuba were sitting in Seto's corporate office, waiting for the older brother to return from the meeting with the stockholders. The man had been going for hours now, and as time went on, it was becoming more of a challenge for the two boys to find ways to occupy their time.

"I'm bored."

"I know. You said that five minutes ago." Mokuba said from his seat at the desk. The youngest Kaiba was sitting in Seto's seat. He had a deck of cards on the desk and was playing Solitaire.

"Well, I'm still bored."

"Take a nap."

"Why couldn't I go to the meeting with Seto?" Noah asked, laying back down and picking at his fingers. "I _used_ to be the heir to this empire...surely I could be useful."

Mokuba huffed. "Please, bro. You're stuck in here for the same reason _I_ am. We're not important."

"But aren't you Seto's Vice President?"

"Yeah. But I'm also eleven." Mokuba said, kicking off from the floor and spinning about in the high backed chair. "No one really cares about what I say except Seto. So you won't have much luck either."

"Ugh. How much longer is he going to be?"

"If you start whining one more time, I will end you."

"But...I can't take this!" Noah jumped off the couch and started for the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"To stretch my legs. I'll be back, and if I'm lucky, I'll drag Seto with me."

The green-haired Kaiba left the office and walked down the hall to the set of glass doors separating Seto's wing from the secretary station. There was another set of doors on the other side of the station to the opposite wing, where Seto's meeting was currently taking place.

Noah pushed the doors open and walked out into the large open room. Keiko, Seto's private secretary, was absent from her desk. She too, was at the meeting, taking notes. But there was something _on_ her desk that gave Noah an idea. It was a small, glittery orange pumpkin with a jack-o-lantern face etched on it. He leaned on the high counter and admired the decoration.

 _Ah, that's right. It's October. That means Halloween is coming. I wonder..._

Suddenly, he was hit with an idea, and a wide smile formed on his face. Turning on his heel, he ran back to Seto's office, not caring how rough he shoved the doors open.

"MOKUBA!"

"Woah!" The outburst caught Mokuba off-guard, and he nearly fell out of Seto's chair. "What, what is it?"

"I got an idea!"

"Yes?" Mokuba straightened and stacked up the playing cards.

"Halloween is coming!"

"...so?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Noah asked, rushing up to the other side of the desk and leaning his palms on the surface. "You mean you and Seto don't celebrate?"

"Um, this is Seto we are talking about. He's moody about everything. Holidays don't really phase him."

"Well...haven't YOU ever wanted to celebrate?"

Mokuba nodded. He was too young at the time to remember if he and Seto celebrated Halloween back when their birth parents were still alive. The orphanage never did much for Halloween. A few decorations went up in the main rooms, and small gift bags of candy were given to the children. Mokuba frowned. _His_ chocolates were often stolen from the older kids; the bullies that picked on him day in and day out. Seto usually gave up his sweets to make up for it. And it was no surprise that Gozaburo was a stick-in-the-mud, worse than Seto. There were no holidays in his home. Christmas barely existed, and even then, it was for corporate parties held at the mansion.

"Yeah...but Seto never wanted to...so i just left it alone. Sometimes I took a trip to the store and bought some candy for myself." Mokuba shrugged. "I know it's not exactly ideal, but at least it made me feel a little better."

Noah frowned. "Mokuba. This is my first year back in the real world...and the first chance for me to really get to enjoy myself. We're family, we love each other." he paused, seeing the slightly skeptical look on his stepbrother's face. "Okay, we like each other. Don't you want to have fun? We can make some new traditions! Just the three of us!"

Mokuba bit his lip, torn. "I'd love that! Really! But I don't think Seto would go for it."

"We just have to ease him into it! We'll make a believer out of him." Noah said with a grin.

"but...but how?" Mokuba asked. "You don't know Seto like I do."

"Just leave it all to me..." Noah said, with pure confidence in his voice.

"Uh, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Mr. Mokuba, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." Roland said as he followed the two young Kaiba brothers around seasonal decor section of the local super-center. "Does Mr. Kaiba know about this?"

"He will once he gets home!" Noah beamed. "C'mon, Roland. It's all in good fun. Don't tell me you're a spoil-sport just like your boss."

Roland didn't quite have a safe answer to that.

"Ooh! Noah! Look at this!" Mokuba pointed to an outdoor inflatable ghost.

"Woah! That looks awesome!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Roland quickly moved to stand in front of the inflatables display. "Nothing outdoors. If I cannot stop you from this venture, at least contain your mayhem to the interior of the mansion. For the sake of your brother, I _beg_ you!"

"Psh. Seto will survive." Noah said, reaching for the box. Roland slapped his hand away. "HEY!"

"Mr. Noah. You have only been with your step-brothers for a short while. Please let me emphasize that Mr. Kaiba's rage is not one you wish to face in its full force. He still has an image to maintain. The Kaiba mansion has never showed any form of outdoor decoration for any holiday, and I know Mr. Kaiba will not change that in the near future. Do not go overboard."

"Noah, Roland is right." Mokuba said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We can just go bananas inside! Plus...we can even go into Seto's room!"

Noah smirked. "I guess that's acceptable. But _I_ get to do Seto's room!"

"Deal!" The brothers shook hands, and Roland facepalmed.

 _I am so fired..._

* * *

"Okay, so we can wrap the garlands around the staircases here..." Mokuba said as he and Noah sat on the floor surrounded by several overflowing shopping bags of decor. Between them was a badly drawn blueprint of the downstairs of the Kaiba home. As the maids walked by, the sight before them was as if the boys were prepping some sort of battle plan.

"Oh! And the sitters can go in the sitting room, on the mantle!" Noah nodded, scribbling on the paper. "What about the spider webs?"

"NOT in my room! Or my bathroom!" Mokuba shuddered.

"Deal. Is Seto arachnophobic?

"Nope." Mokuba shook his head. "Not much phases my brother. I doubt anything we have can really earn some shock value in his eyes."

Noah rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Maybe we _should've_ gotten that stuffed hangman. We could have put it in a red suit and called him Gozaburo..."

Mokuba went wide-eyed. "NOAH!"

The green-haired brother shrugged. "What? It's not like he turned out to be a model father."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to see Roland standing in the doorway. "I must return to Kaiba Corp now. Please, young masters, don't go overboard."

"We won't..." Noah said almost in a sing-song voice that the head of security found no comfort in. With a quick bow, the man hurried out of the mansion. Noah turned back to their 'battle plans' and pointed to the dining room. "Now...I also had the idea of..."

Hours went by as the boys quickly got to work, running around the downstairs of the estate first. No room was spared festive, haunting decor. The only room left for the duo to attack on the main level was Seto's home office.

"How should we do this one?" Noah asked. His arms were full of decorations.

Mokuba tapped his chin. "Well...Seto spends a lot of time in here. So we definitely can't go overboard. He's probably going to want one room that still looks...well...normal. What do we have left for the downstairs?"

Noah looked down at his arms. "Glow-in-the-dark pumpkins, rusty looking chains, cobwebs, a 'Happy Halloween' banner, some door signs, pillar candles..." The list went on.

Mokuba frowned. None of those options really seemed to suit the stiff aura that was Seto's office. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey. Remember that skull dummy that we were going to put in Seto's room?"

"yeah..."

"I know just what to do with it... we just need that, and the zombie door sign for Seto's office." Mokuba had a feral grin on his face, and Noah couldn't help but grin also.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oooh yeah..."

* * *

"What is with you, Roland?" Seto asked as he stepped out of the limo on the mansions driveway. His purple trench coat billowed behind him in the breeze. "You've been a nervous wreck ever since the meeting ended."

"It's...nothing, sir." The man sighed, and glanced up at the mansion. It was getting dark out, so several of the lights were on. He was able to let out a sigh of relief that none of the windows had any sort of decoration visibly stuck to them. So, the boys listened to him after all. Now, hopefully they didn't go overboard. His employer was already in a mood since the meeting went an extra hour later than expected.

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

Roland remained silent as he watched Seto Kaiba walk up the front steps to his home. Part of him wanted to just get back in the limo and drive it back to the garage. But, he was still curious to what the younger boys did. So, he followed the CEO upstairs.

The tip of Seto's foot bumped into the edge of the doormat, and faint crack of thunder sounded out of nowhere.

"Roland, did you hear something?"

"N-No, sir." He lied. He was there when that doormat was purchased, and knew what it did. In another second...

Erie music started to play now. And then, a witch's cackle. The sound was louder now, and it caught Seto's attention. The noise was coming from...down? Seto looked to his feet and took notice of the Halloween doormat at his feet.

"What...is this?"

"...a doormat, sir?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Roland, for pointing out the obvious." He unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

" _WELCOME, FOOLISH MORTALS...TO THE HAUNTED MANSION!"_

 _What on Earth?_ Seto looked around for the source of the deep booming voice, and pushed the door open further. A blinking light caught his attention from above. It was a motion sensor with a skull. _So...that's what spoke just now?_ He groaned, as a bad feeling started to settle in his stomach. "Roland... the note Mokuba left in my office says you took my brothers on an outing." He turned to face his bodyguard. "Where did you go?"

Roland took out the tissue from his pocket and dabbed his forehead. "The...supercenter, sir. Mr. Noah's insistence."

"And what did- nevermind." Seto grumbled. "I think I'm about to find out what those two did all afternoon." He and Roland stepped inside and froze in their tracks.

What was the sharp, _clean_ , pristine foyer of his home was overturned into a black and orange explosion. The console table beside the door was covered in an orange pumpkin motif'd cloth, and silver candelabras held half-melted, eerie, fake candles. The grand staircase banisters were wrapped in orange and black garlands. To his right, cobwebs surrounded a round mirror on the wall. Seto glanced up. The grand chandelier had large chains hanging down from it.

 _If this was just the entrance, how much damage was done to the rest of the mansion?_

Roland gulped as he looked around. _Well...it could have been worse._ He had a sinking feeling. What did his security office look like?!

"Would...would you like me to find the boys, sir?"

"No. I think I'd like to see the damage done without their smug faces following me around." Seto replied. He set his briefcase down next to the front door and cautiously made his way around his home. Knowing those two troublemakers, there would be something to jump out and scare him somewhere. Well, try to at least. Nothing scared Seto Kaiba.

The kitchen seemed tame. He nodded to the cook preparing dinner as he looked around. A few canisters on the counter had been replaced with white ones shaped like ghosts. The smaller kitchen table held a black tablecloth with various ghosts, bats, and pumpkins scattered around it.

The dining room lights on the chandelier were replaced with orange bulbs to let off a more 'haunted' vibe, and more ghostly candelabras scattered across the center of the long formal table.

Ghosts hung from the ceiling in the game room, and a sparkly 'Happy Halloween' banner was hung over the television. The couches and plush chairs all had Halloween-themed pillows scattered about. There was a weird plush pumpkin on an end table, too. No, not weird... it was a duel monster: Pumpking: King of Ghosts. That detail did get a slight smirk from the duelist. It was only a matter of time before he found some sort of _Duel Monsters_ detail somewhere.

The sitting room had pumpkin and ghost sitters along the mantle. The end tables also had little pumpkins in various hats scattered around.

Seto paused at the door to the basement. A giant vinyl pattern covered the entire wood door, making it look like a blackened, haunted stairwell to a dungeon. _Nice touch._

By the time he made it back to where he started, he was a lot calmer than he originally anticipated. So far, the home seemed...tame? It was surprising, knowing what those boys were capable of. That could only mean one thing. The upstairs was going to be a lot worse. And he would have to live and look at this mess for a month?!

 _I'll deal with that later_ , Seto thought as he turned and picked up his briefcase. The only room left was his office, but they wouldn't dare do anything in there. That was his sanctuary, after all. He rounded the corner and froze outside the door. It was closed, and a sign was hanging on it.

 _Beware! Trespassers will be eaten by zombies!_

Seto blinked. _O-okay..._ It was outside the room. He could handle that. _There better not be anything inside..._

He slowly opened the door. The lights were off. His hand reached around the wall for the switch. When the lights came on, he was relieved they didn't change out the bulbs to those hideous orange ones from the dining room. His eyes surveyed the room. Everything _looked_ normal.

Seto crossed the room and set the briefcase on the desk. There was still time before dinner. He could try to get some work done before his little brothers found him.

The chair was turned away from him, so on natural instinct, he grabbed the back and swung it around.

Once it faced him, he jumped back in shock.

A life-size skeleton dummy was sitting in his chair. Wearing HIS clothes. The black and white 'battle city' outfit to be exact, down to the belt buckles on its arms and legs.

Seto's eyes twitched. The sign on his door, the dummy...he got the underlying message. _Now they've gone too far._

"NOAH!"


	2. Costumes

October 15th.

"Can't you make this mess somewhere else?" Seto asked as he peered over his desk. Most of his office's open floor space was covered in various art supplies, fabric, and cardboard, with two younger boys sitting right in the middle of it all.

"Aw, C'mon, Seto! You were the one who said last week that we don't spend enough time together." Mokuba said, with a smug grin on his face. "This is the best of both worlds! We get to hang out with you, and _you_ get the time to complete all your work stuff."

"I didn't mean..." Seto sighed and flopped back into his office chair, turning back to the computer screen. "Whatever. Just make sure you clean all that up before I have Roland fetch the car."

"Of course, bro."

The CEO continued his work, but found even the boys' silent crafting to be a distraction. With a huff, he asked the question that he was almost dreading an answer to. "What are you even doing? Making more lame decorations? I think the mansion has suffered enough."

"Silly Seto." Noah laughed. "This isn't for the mansion!"

The elder Kaiba's eyes immediately narrowed. "You are NOT hanging anything in this office." he said with a harsh voice. "It's bad enough I have to look at glittery orange eyesores at home, and it's only halfway through October. This month can't end fast enough."

Mokuba could only laugh. "Relax, big brother. This isn't decor. We're making costumes!"

"...what?"

"Costumes, Seto." Noah said. "Don't tell me you are blind to the fun traditions of Halloween! Have you never gone trick-or-treating as a kid?"

Seto rolled his eyes and returned to his computer. "I _know_ how the holiday works, Noah."

Noah flashed his older brother a smirk and returned to his crafting. "I bet you wore some of the cutest pieces as a little tyke. C'mon. What'd Mommy and Daddy dress you up as?"

Seto huffed and didn't dignify Noah's pestering with a further response.

Mokuba leaned in and whispered to Noah, "I'll tell you later."

"You'd better!" Noah agreed, and the two pinky-swore. "Hey Seto!"

"...what is it now?"

"You should come down here and help us!"

"I'm busy." The sounds of fingers flying over the keyboard broke the silence.

Noah shrugged. "So take a break! C'mon, there's no harm in a little brotherly bonding?"

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Besides, you've been staring at the screen for hours!"

"Your point?"

Mokuba and Noah exchanged glances, and nodded to each other in unspoken understanding. Both of them rose to their feet and marched over to the side of Seto's desk.

"Seto..." Mokuba pleaded.

With a sigh, Seto turned his head to glance at his brothers, and rolled his eyes. Both of them were putting on their best sad-puppy-eyes. "... Mokuba, you know well by now that lame strategy doesn't work on me."

"What strategy, Seto?" Noah asked, feigning as much innocence as possible.

Mokuba put on his saddest voice. "We just want to spend time with you, big brother. Pretty please?"

Seto maintained his typical straight-face while he stared down his two little brothers. _I could just ignore them and keep working. That would be the easiest course of action. Of course, by doing that, they won't leave me alone, and I'll never hear the end of this foolishness._

 _"_ Fine. Ten minutes."

Both younger brothers pumped their fists in the air. "HOORAY!"

"C'mon, Seto!" Mokuba took his brother's hand and eagerly dragged him out of his chair and over to the mess that was the center of his office. He and Noah plopped back on the floor while Seto took a seat on the sofa behind them.

"So...costumes? What exactly are you trying to make? Besides 'a mess'?"

Mokuba snickered and held up some strips of white fabric. "I'm gonna be a mummy!"

"Hmmph. I'm surprised you haven't tried wrapping yourself in toilet paper for that."

Noah rubbed his neck and snickered. "Believe me, I did try. But it kept ripping!"

"And these...strips...are your back up?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded. "I'm gonna use these and then pin them in place."

Seto's gaze then shifted from the strips of white to a pile of carboard behind Noah. "What's with all of the boxes?"

"That's for mine! I'm going to be a robot!"

Seto shot him a look that read 'you've got to be joking'. "Why don't you just buy a costume? It would be a heck of a lot easier, and then you wouldn't be regarded as a cereal box with legs."

"A...a cereal box?!"

"Do...do you really mean that, Seto?" Mokuba asked, softly. Did Seto think _his_ costume was lame, too?

Seto shrugged. "I can see how he's trying to put it together. While I commend you both for your...originality, surely you can come up with something better, no?"

"That's why you should help us, Seto!" Mokuba sat up on his knees and put his hands on his brother's leg. "With your help, we'll be the best-dressed brothers on Halloween night!"

"The only help you both need with these so-called costumes is a different approach. You're both Kaibas. At least pick something worthy of our name."

* * *

"Maybe Seto is right." Mokuba said dejectedly as he and Noah walked through a halloween supply store looking for accessories to their costumes. "Maybe we _should_ come up with something else..."

"But...but Mokuba, you were so confident yesterday! What changed?"

Mokuba frowned. "I tried on my costume this morning...what I had finished, that is. And do you know what I looked like?"

"Um...no?"

"A shredded up roll of toilet paper! Like when a cat takes its claws to it!"

Noah tried so suppress his laughter, and it only made Mokuba's feelings worse.

"Don't laugh! You think mine was so funny? Well, when you put yours on yesterday in front of me and Seto, do you know what he told me?"

"um?" Noah blinked. _Do I really want to know?_

"He said you looked like some walking pop-tart! We can't go trick-or-treating looking like that!"

"So all of our hard work was for naught?" Noah cried. "What should we do?"

Mokuba frowned and continued walking through the store. "We can try to come up with something else... Halloween is still two weeks away."

"Hey. Mokuba! Come look at this!" Noah called from the front of the store. He was pointing to a poster advertisement hanging off the checkout counter. "Domino High School theater department is throwing a Halloween carnival next weekend! It looks like some haunted carnival! You get entered to win door prizes if you come in a costume, and there's even gonna be a costume contest!"

"We should totally go! It's on a Saturday! There's no excuse not to!"

"What should we go as?" Noah asked. His eyes were scanning the racks of costumes. "We could make ourselves a group costume or theme!"

"Ooh, I like that!" Mokuba grinned. "Should we be animals? Cartoon characters? Duel Monsters?"

"Oh! If we do that, dibs on 'KaibaMan'!" Noah snickered.

"If you dress like that, Seto will kill you. For reals."

"I was just teasing." Noah smiled. "Besides. We are Kaibas. As Seto said, we should pick something fitting. Something classy..."

Mokuba tapped his chin, and suddenly gasped. "That's it! Classy! Noah...we can be classic horror monsters!"

"What, like skeletons or zombies?"

"Yeah! Don't you think I'd make a cute..er... I mean, _scary_ wolf-man?" Mokuba asked, striking an intimidating pose.

"You mean wolf-cub, yeah!" Noah snickered. "But that sounds like a great idea! Oh, oh! You can be the mad scientist, and I can be your undead creature! Then you can cackle and say "HE'S...ALIVEEEE!"

Mokuba burst into laughter. "Referencing you, that would certainly be fitting! C'mon!" He grabbed his step-brother's arm and tugged him to the kids section. "Lets see what they've got to pick from! This will be awesome!"

The two boys roamed the kids aisle for a while sorting through the various costumes. After a short while, one of the store attendants came over to assist them in finding all of the necessary accessories.

"Is there anything else I can help you kids with?" The employee asked.

"Yeah, actually..." Mokuba squinted to read the man's name-badge. "...Jason. I'm wondering what costumes you've got for my big brother."

"Hmm. What kind of costumes does he like?"

"He doesn't." Mokuba sighed. "Seto is... kinda a stick-in-the-mud."

Jason frowned. "Okay. What are his interests?"

"Duel Monsters." Noah replied with a shrug. "But he would rather be shot dead than to wear some silly disguise."

"Well, you know, you can choose something that doesn't scream 'Halloween party!'. We've got several single pieces that you can easily pair with some normal clothes, if you've got the right wardrobe."

"You mean, false teeth and stuff?"

Jason nodded slowly, "Yeah, that. And other things. C'mon. I'll show you."

The three walked up and down the aisle several times making sure nothing was overlooked. After the fourth pass, Mokuba was starting to slump.

"Maybe we should just find Seto a red suit and a fake cigar and mustache. He can be our father for halloween." Noah suggested.

"yeah...this isn't looking too good." Mokuba sighed. Jason moved back up front to tend to another customer, and Mokuba turned down the next aisle where the full adult costume sets were.

"Look Mokie! A dragon!" Noah tugged on a green scaly costume.

"It looks more like a lizard." Mokuba replied. "And the fabric smells funny." he wrinkled his nose and continued browsing. "Hey..what's this?" He noticed a packaged costume hidden on the floor, buried beneath various animal suits. "Woah... Noah! I think Seto could actually pull this off!"

Curious, Noah doubled back and looked to see what Mokuba was holding. "Well...'pull it off' was definitely a correct phrase. Literally. The real question is, will he 'put it on'? What makes you think Seto will go for this?"

"Oh he will." Mokuba said with confidence. He hugged the package against his chest as he walked up to the cash counter, where Jason had stockpiled the rest of their purchases.

"Did you find something?" He asked curiously as he started scanning and bagging.

"Yup!" Mokuba beamed, and placed the costume on the counter.

"Hmm. Good choice. I didn't realize we had any of these left."

"It was meant to be!" Mokuba handed Jason his money and then took his bags.

"Thanks for your help, Jason!" Noah waved, and he and Mokuba left the store. Roland and a KC limo were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"So...how exactly are we going to blackmail Seto into wearing this?"

"Oh, you'll see. My dear step-brother, you will find I can be _very_ persuasive. Just follow my lead, bro, and Seto will be like putty in our hands!"

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba!**

 **Any ideas of what Seto's costume will be? Find out in the upcoming chapter!**


	3. Haunted Carnivals

October 28

"Seto!" Mokuba hissed, nudging his brother in the arm. "What happened to your fangs?"

"They're in the trash."

"The trash?!" Mokuba sighed and face-palmed as they walked through the 'haunted' Domino High School carnival. "That was an integral part of your costume. How can you be 'Count Kaiba' without your vampire fangs?"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "The same way you think you can be a 'wolfman' without actual fur?"

Noah snickered at his two brothers and pat Mokuba's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, look on the bright side, Mokie. At least he actually followed through and put the costume on."

"Yeah...like...half of it." Mokuba gave his brother the stink eye. The costume kit that he picked out for his older brother included a white shirt, velvety vest, a tie, long cape, and fangs. What Seto actually decided to wear from it all was the vest and cape. The white costume shirt got swapped for one of Seto's own black office shirts. "Party pooper. Like wearing a vampire costume for one evening will really kill you."

"Hmph." Seto shrugged. "You two guilt-tripped me into coming to this lame event in the first place. I never agreed to wear everything out of that package. Now, are you going to pout over a stupid technicality in your own plans or will you actually go have some fun?"

"We will if you do, Seto!" Noah cheered, grabbing Mokuba's hand and running off through the crowd with his step-brother.

"What should we do first?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm." Noah rubbed his chin, careful not to smudge the face paint. "Lets find the booth so we can sign up for the costume contest!"

"I wonder how many people will enter. There's a lot of cool costumes here." Mokuba said, looking around.

"Yeah, but it looks like I'm the only one dressed like a Frankenstein monster. So I've got an edge!" Noah smirked.

Mokuba frowned. "But I'm not the only wolf-man. it looks like I've got some competition!" He pointed to the costume sign-up board where another wolfman was adding his name.

"Woah...he's... kinda scary." Noah blinked. "he's probably got you beat!"

Mokuba huffed. "Gee. Thanks for the confidence." He strode over to the sign-up board and waited for his turn to add his name.

There was another man standing beside the wolf man dressed like a cowboy. He nudged the wolf's shoulders. "Hey, dude. Check it out! It's your 'mini-me'!"

"Nyeh?" He turned around to see who his friend was pointing to. Standing before him was a much smaller wolf and Frankenstein's creature. Even through all of the make-up on the second boy's face, the green hair cut gave away the boy's identity, and that of his companion.

Mokuba blinked. "J-Joey?"

"Eh? That you, Mokuba?"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two before they both shouted at eachother: "YOU STOLE MY COSTUME!"

Noah rubbed his chin. "Well well...this makes things interesting, doesn't it." he glanced up. "Hey Tristan. Nice costume, though I think the robot monkey look suited you better." He gave a sly grin.

Tristan's eye twitched. "Why you little punk..."

"Hey, don't get upset, I'm just telling it as it is!" Noah's eyes gleamed. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

By the time Seto made it through the crowds and found his two little brothers, he sighed and rolled his eyes. One of them was in a glaring contest with another similarly-dressed wolf-man, the other was trapped in a noogie-enduced headlock with a pointy-haired cowboy. No question. These were two members of Yugi's friendship brigade.

He strolled up to his brothers and cleared his throat. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes."

"Seto!" Noah gulped. "Help!"

"Hmph." Seto crossed his arms. "I have a feeling, whatever led you into that position, you probably deserved it."

"SETO!" Noah whined.

"Kaiba?" Joey broke off his glaring at Mokuba to glance up at his big brother. "Woah...even you're in a costume."

Mokuba snickered."That's 'Count Kaiba' to you..."

"Nyeh! You're a vampire?"

"Huh. Gotta admit, that's pretty classy." Tristan nodded, letting go of Noah. The boy quickly scampered over to his older step-brother.

"We were signing up for the costume contest, Seto! Do you want to, also?" Mokuba asked.

"Ha. No thanks." Seto sniggered, and turned to Joey with a foul smirk on his face. "So, is this what halloween does to you, Wheeler? Turning a second-rate mutt into a rabid wolf? I have to say, it's quite fitting."

"Grrr...watch it, Rich Boy."

Seto started to walk away, but stopped to look to Tristan. "I'd keep an eye on your friend there. If he starts foaming at the mouth, don't hesitate to put him down."

Joey's jaw dropped. "Woah...that was low." He glared back at his rival.

"Eh." Mokuba shrugged. "His bark is worse than his bite. Especially since he didn't put his fangs in."

"Oh, is that so?" Joey narrowed his eyes. "Well then you're really one to talk about costumes then, ya prick. Where's da rest of yours?"

"I'm not participating in any contests, unlike the rest of you. I'm more than happy to stand back and watch you all make complete fools of yourselves." He turned and walked off.

"What's got his undies in a bunch?" Joey asked.

"We guilted him into wearing that costume and coming. He's in a pretty lousy mood. It's alright." Noah shrugged. "Mokuba and I are really the ones who wanted to come."

"So, is Yugi here too?"

"Tristan nodded. "Yeah, he and Tea went to explore the 'haunted halls'."

Noah and Mokuba looked at each other, wide-eyed. "They turned the high school into a haunted house?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty neat, though I didn't think it was scary enough." he said, smugly.

Tristan snorted. "What he _really_ means, is that he practically wet himself."

"WHAT'D YA SAY, 'T?" Joey snarled, lunging at his friend.

Mokuba and Noah each took a step back while the two brawled.

"Mokie. Let's go find Seto so we can explore the haunted halls!"

* * *

"They call this 'haunted'?" Seto asked in his usual emotionless drawl. "I just see a bunch of tame decorations hanging from every possible surface. I doubt this would scare an infant."

"Seto, don't be such a grump. it's the effort that counts. Besides, this is plenty scary. And it's dark!" Mokuba said, peering carefully around the corner.

"Mokuba, there's no one there."

"How do you know?"

"I can see in the dark."

Noah snorted. "No you can't."

"I can see that if you keep going straight, you'll run right into a wall." Seto replied, smug.

"yeah ri-

 _SLAM._

"Ow." Noah rubbed his nose.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba grabbed each of their arms and tugged them along. "It's getting darker! And...breezy?"

"It's a fog machine, Mokuba." Seto replied.

"Seto." Noah sighed. "Is it too much for you to... I don't know... _pretend_ to be scared?"

"Hmph."

A few more hall turns later, eerie music began to play, louder and louder. When they opened the doors to the wing that circled back to the gym, the location of the carnival, a huge zombie dropped down from the ceiling on a hangman's noose right in front of them, and loud maniacal laughter echoed throughout the hall.

"AAAAAAAH!" Noah and Mokuba jumped in fright and clung to each other. Seto, on the other hand, burst out laughing, and watched as the hangman started to pulley back up to the ceiling to await the next group of people.

"Now, _that_ was good." He smirked.

* * *

There was a fair group of people lined up for the costume contest. Seto stood back with several other parents and spectators. He recognized only a few of the competitors. His brothers, Yugi's two friends, and one or two old classmates of his. There was at least a decent variety of costumes represented. Joey and Mokuba were the only two wolf-men. The judges for the contest, Seto recognized, were theater department staff members, and they were walking up and down the line-up talking to each participant.

"Hey Kaiba."

Seto turned to the side, and gave half a nod to short man beside him. His rival donned a long purple magician's robe with matching hat perched carefully on his spiky head. "Yugi."

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to see you here...and...well, festive." he gave Seto's cape a slight tug.

"Mokuba and Noah's doing. Though, I would half expect you to be a dark magician, or some sort of egyptian pharaoh that you keep preaching to be."

Yugi only shrugged and glanced down at his millennium puzzle. "We can't all be predictable. That's what Joey's for." He laughed. I hear you've already made jabs at his costume choice."

"He made it too easy. You know me, I never waste an opportunity."

"True." Yugi smiled and turned to the contest. "I like Mokuba and Noah's costumes."

Seto scoffed. "You should have seen what they tried to come as."

"Yeah?"

"Mokuba tried to be a mummy. He looked like a wad of toilet paper. Noah wanted to be a robot, but couldn't get past looking like a cereal box. Or that pop-tart caricature."

Yugi laughed.

The contest ended soon after. Noah won second place for his Frankenstein costume, and a silver ribbon was pinned to his shirt. As he stepped off the platform, he rushed to Seto to show off his achievement.

"Seto, look! I won!"

"yes, I can see that. Good work." He gave his little brother a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

Mokuba ran up after congratulating the first place kid dressed as a vampire, and the third place little girl in a sunflower costume. "Noah! There's still more we can do! There's games, and bobbing for apples!"

"Well, I don't want to bob, it'll smear my face paint. But I'll cheer you on!"

"I'll join!" Yugi piped in, and the three of them scampered off, leaving Seto alone.

The CEO pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch. _Is this over yet?_

* * *

"This was so much fun!" Mokuba cheered from the back seat of the limo. He and Noah sat side by side, and between them both on the seat were two large gift bundles. A pumpkin pail and black cauldron pail filled to the brim with various candies and treats. Prizes for Noah's costume win, and Mokuba's winning door prize raffle ticket.

"Totally!" Noah grinned, and looked across the seat to Seto, who sat arms crossed and looked out the window. "Did _you_ have fun, Seto?"

Seto looked at his stepbrother with a bored gaze. "I would say the venture was a waste of time." He saw his brothers' shoulders slump. "But...you did win some prizes." He let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose if you both enjoyed yourselves, that's what really mattered."

Mokuba and Noah high-fived. Operation 'Get-Seto-to-enjoy-Halloween' was turning into a success. There was only one more trial left. The most sacred of all Halloween rituals.

"I can't wait to tear into all this candy!" Mokuba rubbed his hands together.

"And just think! On Halloween, we can go trick-or-treating for more!" Noah's eyes were wide.

"Yes!"

Mokuba and Noah started pumping their fists, chanting 'Candy, candy candy!' over and over, while Seto buried his face in his hands. At this rate, he'll be lucky to survive the rest of this holiday with some sanity intact. Having one brother on sugar highs was bad enough. Now with two...

 _Is it all over yet?_

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion on Halloween!_**


	4. Trick-or-Treats

October 31

"Seto, you're late!" Mokuba cried. He and Noah were sitting on the foyer steps and jumped at their brother once he returned home from Kaiba Corp. His long trenchcoat was draped over his arm as he carried his briefcase.

"I am?"

"Yeah!" Noah pouted, and pointed to the grandfather clock on the wall. "It's already five-thirty! Don't you know what today is?"

"...Tuesday?" Seto raised his brow, and maintained an emotionless, oblivious facade.

"It's Halloween!" Mokuba threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah...so?" Seto asked. He opened the door to his office and set his coat and briefcase down on an armchair. "Ah. I see. You wanted to go trick-or-treating."

"Yeah!" Mokuba and Noah said in unison, before Mokuba continued. "the candy hour starts in fifteen minutes! You have to hurry up and eat so we can go!"

Seto rolled his eyes as he was pushed into the kitchen where his dinner plate was already full and waiting for him. "I never said I was taking you out. Quite frankly, neither of you _need_ to go."

Mokuba and Noah looked at eachother. "But...but...but..."

"Do you not see those two huge candy buckets you both won on Saturday? You already have enough chocolate and artificially flavored garbage to last the end of the year."

Noah scoffed. "More like...end of the week." Mokuba snickered in agreement.

Seto's eyebrow arched at the comment. "All the more reason NOT to obtain more."

Mokuba glanced nervously at the wall clock in the kitchen. Time was moving so quickly. The more they argued with his stubborn big brother, the less time to trick-or-treat! "Seto, please...what kid doesn't look forward to trick-or-treating on Halloween? it's only for about an hour or two!"

Seto reluctantly sat down and started picking at the plate. "You never expressed interest before. What makes this so different?"

"Cuz now he has me to have fun with!" Noah piped in. "C'mon, bro. Be a sport."

"Get Roland to take you." Seto replied with an apparent lack of interest.

"He's off today." Noah replied.

"Fugata."

"He's taking his own kids trick-or-treating!" Mokuba protested. "You know, like a real guardian!"

"I see no reason why you couldn't tag along."

"He already went home!" Noah said, crossing his arms. "We gave him the evening off. _On purpose_."

 _You little brat..._

"Pretty please, Seto?" Mokuba knelt beside Seto's chair and stared up at his brother with really wide, sad eyes. Noah joined on Seto's other side and mimicked the same facial expression.

The fork paused right outside Seto's mouth as he gave each brother a sideways glance. A few seconds later, he let out a frustrated sigh as the fork clanked against the plate. If he didn't go through with their plans, he would never hear the end of it. That, he was certain. _"Alright!_... Alright. Fine."

"YAY!"

"Fifteen minutes." Seto said, his eyes narrowing. "Give me fifteen more minutes of peace and quiet, and then we'll go."

"YAY!"

"C'mon Mokie!" Noah tugged his step-brother's sleeve. "Help me put my face paint on!"

The two scampered out of the kitchen, and their footsteps could be heard thumping up the stairs. A few more bites further and Seto pushed the plate away. He wasn't hungry, and could always make himself something to eat after they got back home. He stood and put his plate in the sink to clean off later.

Mokuba and Noah could be heard running around upstairs, and Seto turned his head upwards as he listened to them get themselves ready. Little did they know, he had a surprise for them.

Twenty-five minutes had passed, and the boys weren't down yet. _What's taking them so long?_

Seto moved to the foyer and called out to them. "Are you two ready yet?!"

"ALMOST, BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba shouted from his room.

A few minutes later, a mini-frankenstein monster and wolf man came barreling down the stairs holding two empty pillowcases. Their costumes seemed a bit puffier than over the weekend, taking into account that it was much colder outside and they coordinated some regular clothes to wear underneath.

"We're ready now, Seto!" Noah smiled.

Seto crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the pillowcases. "What are those for?"

"For candy!"

"I don't think so." Seto said. "I won't have you ruining two perfectly good pillowcases just for sugar."

Mokuba and Noah exchanged confused looks.

"Then...what are we supposed to use?" Mokuba asked, curious.

Seto stepped into his office and grabbed his black coat. Mokuba noticed that the way he had it draped looked like something was hidden under it.

"Big brother? Are you holding out on us?" Mokuba asked.

Seto's mouth twitched into a smirk and he pulled his coat away. Grasped in his other hand were two colored jack-o-lantern candy pails. One green, the other blue.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah! Seto, you really got these for us?"

Mokuba's jaw was dropped, he was speechless. Could it be that his and Noah's bugging actually got his stubborn brother into the spooky-festive spirit?

Seto handed Noah the green one, and held out the blue to Mokuba. "I knew nothing I could say or do would sway you into staying home. Especially after that lame carnival over the weekend. If you're going to go door-to-door, you damn well better do it right."

Mokuba jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "Thank you, thank you, Seto! You're the best."

The elder brother scoffed. "I know. Don't you ever forget it." He formed a tight smirk and tugged on his trench coat. "Now. Before you get too excited, there are rules to this sugar-seeking venture."

Noah half nodded. "With you, I'm not surprised."

Seto pointed to the buckets. "You both only get one chance to fill those pails. The instant your candy is flush with the top rim, you're done. I don't care if it's filled with peanut butter cups, or huge popcorn balls."

Noah and Mokuba nodded slowly. "That sounds...fair." Mokuba said.

"Once we get home, you each sort out your loot. Anything neither of you are willing to eat gets pulled aside. It'll come with me to Kaiba Corp in the morning."

"Okay..." Noah agreed.

"And lastly." Seto smirked. "I get a free pass to whatever you both decide to keep, without a complaint from either of you."

"Aw, man!" Noah sighed. "So you'd eat all my kit-kats if you really wanted to? That stinks!"

"Hide your Reese's cups." Mokuba whispered. "Seto isn't much of a candy eater, but if he sees those, they're gone!"

"Oh heck no." Noah responded. "I'm hiding all my favorites!"

* * *

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!"

Seto stood back at the base of the driveway with his hands shoved into his pants pockets, as he watched his little brothers receive their candy at the front door. They had been at it for over thirty minutes now. The brothers were on their third block within the nearest subdivision to the Kaiba mansion. Seto wasn't really keeping up with Mokuba and Noah per house. At times, the boys were running back down driveways and along the sidewalks to get to the next home, leaving their older brother trailing behind. He was fine with that. Mokuba and Noah were old enough that they didn't need him hovering over them every five minutes.

Now, the two boys made it to the corner house at the end of the block. As Seto passed by the home before it, he felt a slight tug on his coat. He looked down to see a young boy no more than seven years old staring up at him wearing a homemade costume that he easily recognized. Weirdly cut white coat, black shirt and pants. The kid was a tiny Seto Kaiba.

"Hi Mister. Aren't you Seto Kaiba?"

Seto blinked in surprise that the little kid knew who he was. "I am."

The boy's eyes lit up and he turned to his mother. "See Mommy! It _really is_ him!"

She stepped forward. "Jason is a big fan of yours." She clarified. "he loves Duel Monsters, and he knew right away that his first year trick-or-treating he wanted to be the world champion."

Seto knelt before the boy and took a better look at his costume. The little boy even had a candy pail shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon head, no doubt purchased from the KaibaLand amusement park.

"That's a pretty good costume, kid." Seto smirked, "Though, it's missing something."

"It is?" The little boy looked to his mother with a horrified expression. "What did we forget?"

Seto reached into his coat pockets, searching. Finally, his fingers grasped a sharpie hidden in one of the inner pockets. He pulled it out and popped the cap off. The boy's eyes grew wide and giddy as he watched his idol scrawl his neat signature into the side of the Blue Eyes pail. "The mark of authenticity." Seto smirked.

"Woah! Thanks, Mr. Kaiba!" The boy squealed and ran back to his mother. "Mommy, mommy, look!"

Seto rose to his feet just as Mokuba and Noah started yelling for him further down the sidewalk.

"What took you so long, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Just admiring a little kid's costume."

"Woah. My brother giving props? What was he dressed as?"

Seto smirked. "Me."

"Awwww." Noah taunted, with a glint in his eye. "Seto does have fans!"

"Keep it up, Noah, and that entire pail will be mine." He glanced to their buckets. "Are they full yet?"

"Almost, Seto." Mokuba said, showing his brother how full his was.

"Hmm. I'd say that's not enough room for another entire block." Seto said, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "If we cross the street here and start to backtrack, you two can hit the few houses that you missed before on our way back to the car."

The car was parked just inside the gate to the subdivsion, and the driver started the engine as soon as he saw his employer and the little masters round the final corner on the way back.

Mokuba and Noah slumped back against the back seat and were relieved to set their pumpkin pails down. They had grown heavy now that they were full with delicious candy.

"This was the best! Thanks for taking us, Seto!"

"hmph. You're welcome." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a level stare at his brothers. "Now listen. Those pails, and ALL of their contents, stay in the kitchen. I don't want to see any candy wrappers all over the house. _Especially_ in your rooms."

"Understood, Seto."

"I hope you had fun, bro." Noah said. "We tried to make this month as fun and spooky as possible."

"It... had its moments, I suppose." Seto shrugged, indifferent. When the car pulled up their drive and stopped at the front steps to the Kaiba mansion, the brothers all filed out. "I'm just glad the insanity is all over. I'd like for things to go back to normal as soon as possible."

"Aww...why?" Mokuba asked.

Seto opened the front door and growled as the motion sensor went off for the umpteenth time that month.

 _WELCOME FOOLISH MORTALS...TO THE HAUNTED MANSION!_

"For THAT reason. Noah. First thing tomorrow morning, you are to tear down every piece of Halloween decor that got put up earlier this month. I don't want to see a single pumpkin, or piece of orange and black glitter in this house when I come back from the office." He said sharply.

Noah sighed. "Yes, Seto..."

"Look on the bright side, Noah!" Mokuba cheered as he skipped his way into the kitchen. "Seto allowed all this stuff to stay as long as it did! That means there's hope for us!"

"There is?" Noah asked.

"...there is?" Seto asked with dread. Then, his face paled, as he understood Mokuba's implications. _Oh god no..._

"Sure! If he can tolerate spooky Halloween, just think how much we can get away with for Christmas!"

* * *

 **And that concludes this little tale. I hope you all enjoyed, and have yourselves a happy, spooktacular Halloween!**


End file.
